biriversefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin Parker is a secondary character of New York Defenders. He is a high school student who works at the Daily Bugle as a photographer. Biography Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker is born in Queens, New York City on August 10, 2001. He comes from a middle-class family. He grows up and is educated at Andrew Jackson Private School; there, he makes friends like Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole, Signy Herberts/Improvix, and Edward "Eddie" Brock. At some point in his early childhood, he moves to Manhattan. Peter has near-perfect grades and an interest in multiple sciences, particularly nanotechnology. Because his interests are so well-rounded, he decides to attend Andrew Jackson Private School rather than Midtown School of Science and Technology. Personality Peter lives the life of a normal 17-year-old high school student. He's rather close to his parents, taking after them both appearance and personality-wise. Peter is very intelligent, one of AJPS's top students, and has a passion for nanotechnology, but is also skilled in theater, photography, and multiple sciences. He is often praised as a prodigy but doesn't let it go to his head. In fact, he's rather socially awkward and doesn't talk much around people who aren't his friends. People have attempted multiple times to take advantage of Peter's attractiveness and smarts, but he can easily tell if they're doing so, causing them to give up after he remains distant from them. Around people he's comfortable with, he's extremely humorous and cracks a joke even during serious situations. Unfortunately, he is very focused on the past rather than the future. He holds grudges to his last breath unless the situation is fully sorted out. Peter often references the past, such as memes, trends, or past experiences. After Signy becomes a vigilante, he becomes upset, due to their usual routines being disrupted. At first, instead of supporting her, he attempts to convince her to stop, using their past routines as his defense. Peter is knowledgeable in '80s and '90s music, memorizing songs with his small friend group during their early high school years. He is shown to be left-handed, as well as heterosexual. Appearance Peter is a teenager of average height. He has a lanky build with not much muscle on him, dark-brown eyes, short, dark-brown hair with long, side-swept bangs, and light skin. He is shown to wear outfits consisting of beanies, long-sleeved t-shirts or sweatshirts, as well as cuffed jeans. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Peter is a highly-intelligent "nerd," as described by others often, with aptitudes in nanotechnology, theater, and photography. **'Expert Scientist': Peter displays knowledge in various fields of science. Although he specializes in various fields, he has a natural talent for engineering but focuses more on bite-sized inventions such as tiny drones. He is also well-read and good at math, as well as acting. **'Expert Engineer': Peter has an affinity for working on and building smaller computers, and has become an expert when it comes to creating new technology. *'Tactician': Peter draws from pop culture and past experiences when formulating strategies. *'Bilingualism': Peter speaks his native English, as well as some Italian, studying the language in school with success. Facilities *'Parker Residence': The Parker Residence is an apartment in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, home to Peter, Teresa Parker, Mary Parker, and Richard "Richie" Parker. *'Andrew Jackson Private School': Andrew Jackson Private School is a high school that Peter, his best friends Signy, Gwen, and Eddie attend as students. It also has an Academic Decathlon, annually competing with MSST. The school as well has its own TV show hosted by Jessica Drew. Relationships Family *Teresa Parker - Younger sister *Mary Parker - Mother *Richard "Richie" Parker - Father *Benjamin "Ben" Parker - Uncle *May Parker - Aunt *William Fitzpatrick † - Maternal grandfather Allies *Andrew Jackson Private School **Signy Herberts/Improvix - Classmate, Best Friend, and Girlfriend **Edward "Eddie" Brock - Classmate and Best Friend **Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole - Classmate and Best Friend **Anya Corazon - Classmate and Friend **Toni Ho - Classmate and Friend **Miles Morales - Classmate and Friend **Jessica Drew - Classmate and Friend **Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch - Classmate and Friend **Elijah Bradley - Classmate and Friend *Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil *Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Alchemax-139/Wit *Sapphira Herberts - Friend Enemies *Sinister Six **Harold "Harry" Osborn/Green Goblin - Classmate, Former Friend, and Attempted Killer **Phillip Sterling/Death-Stalker - Former Friend and Attempted Killer **Herman Schultz/Shocker - Attempted Killer **MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion - Attempted Killer **Lana Baumgartner/Bombshell - Attempted Killer **Janice Lincoln/Beetle - Attempted Killer *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Attempted Killer *Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone *Lori Baumgartner Category:Marvel Category:Character Category:Terra-255